memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek fonts
The following is a list of fonts used in the different Star Trek series categorized by the companies that hold the rights to it. Bitstream There were at least two Li'l Bits packages released by , one for The Original Series and a second for fonts from The Next Generation. ;Star Trek BT: is the font with the original lettering from TOS and TAS; recently renamed to Horizon. ;Star Trek Film BT: has the lettering used in the movies, in the titles for DS9 and VOY and used as a prelaunch logo of ENT; recently renamed to Galaxy. ;Star Trek Pi BT: contains the insignia from TOS plus the Klingon logo on lowercase a-d and ten Klingon letters on e-n ;Starfleet Bold Extended BT: is the font with letters used on the hull of Starfleet vessels; recently renamed to Millennium. ;Venetian 301: is part of the Li'l Bits TOS package; might have been in use for displays in TOS. ;Square 721 Condensed: is part of the Li'l Bits TOS package. ;Star Trek Next: is the font used for "Star Trek" in the TNG show logo. ;Star Trek Gen: is the font used for "The Next Generation" in the TNG show logo. ;Crillee Italic: was used for the credits in TNG. ;Swiss 911 Ultra Compressed: is the font used for LCARS displays. ;Transitional 521 ;StarTrek Next Pi Linotype ;Microgramma Extended Bold: was used throughout various , including the computer screens in . ;Microgramma and the similar type style Eurostile, which was based upon it: was designed by Aldo Novarese and Alessandro Butti for the Nebiolo Type Foundry in 1952. The Star Trek Blueprints and Star Fleet Technical Manual introduced it to fans when they were first published in April and November of 1975 respectively, for all the page headings of the latter were in this font's extended (but not extended bold) format. Mark Simonson Studio ;Changeling: is the typeface used predominantly throughout computer screens in . http://www.marksimonson.com/article/262/changeling-cast-in-star-trek http://fontfeed.com/archives/mark-simonsons-changeling-stars-in-star-trek/ MicroProse With the game Star Trek: The Next Generation - Klingon Honor Guard by MicroProse, the company offered a couple of Klingon-like fonts from the game: ;MPS Klingon: is a font with Latin letters in a shape similar to the Klingon letters. ;KlingonDagger: is an all Latin font that shares some shapes of Klingon letters. ;New Klingon Light: is a collection of Klingon letters, most of them are different in shape from those used in Star Trek productions. Others The following is a list of fonts that can be used to achieve lettering as used in the series. ;Handel Gothic: was used for the credits in DS9 and VOY. ;Helvetica Ultra Condensed (only majuscules): is a font on which Swiss 911 Ultra compressed (which was used for LCARS displays) is based. ;Horta: is based on the TOS title cards, extended to support multiple languages, and includes Star Trek objects as emoji ;Jefferies Extended: has the lettering used in Star Trek: Enterprise; this particular font, based on Starfleet Bold Extended BT / Millennium, was designed by Jeff Yerkey and named in honor of Matt Jefferies. ;Redrail Superfast: used with modifications (primarily shortening of the serifs) for the logo of Star Trek: Discovery. It was created by Astrolux Design. ;Subspace Italic: is a bold, stylized face font based on the logo of . Free for non-commercial use, it was created by Neale Davidson. http://www.pixelsagas.com/?s=subspace Category:Production material